


How to freak out after kissing a girl on an island where you're supposed to be killing each other

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insecure Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Kazuichi has issues. He hates that he does, even after he changed from that dorky guy he once was. Nothing can go smoothly for him, so when he ends up alone with a certain rockstar and accidentally kisses her, he can feel his life to go shit. But maybe, just maybe, said rockstar is the one thing that can save him from his own mind.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	How to freak out after kissing a girl on an island where you're supposed to be killing each other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure I'm good at writing Ibuki, so don't pounce on me too hard if you didn't like how I wrote her. Plz.

Rain fell on the dock with a splash as Kazuichi Souda paced around outside the cottages.”Well that’s odd, the sky was clear just a second ago.”Kazuichi contemplated aloud. By their combined efforts, the killing game stopped before it ever even began, everyone living there on Jabberwock in harmony,but Soda was distraught. Sonia Nevermind, the object of his affections, was always hanging out with GundhamTanaka,who Soda considered his rival, though Gundham didn’t see it that way.

“Damn emo jerk, taking Ms.Sonia away from me like that.” He mumbled as the rain dripped on. Just then, a sudden bolt of lightning made Kazuichi jump, stumbling back so far that he fell off the dock and into the cold water below. To make matters worse, he was positive he could hear the laughter of his beloved and his rival after the splash resounded. Swimming out of the cold, murky water, he went to his cottage to get on a fresh jumpsuit, his current neon yellow suit now stained with mud, when he reached into his pocket and found his handbook wasn't there. He panicked until he looked through his window to see his handbook laying on the table.

“Of course I’d be the one to lock themselves out of their fucking room.”Kazuichi groaned, sliding to the floor of the dock. Just then, an energetic and cheerful voice rang out.”Soda-chan! Ibuki was wondering if you could hang out with her!” Kazuichi couldn’t help but smile. Ibuki was like a light in the dark. Kazuichi joked to himself.”If I weren't so wrapped up with Sonia, maybe it’s her I'd be chasing.” He looked up from his wallow in self pity to see Ibuki staring at him expectantly.”So, do ya?”Ibuki bubbled and Kazuichi couldn’t help but laugh.”Got nothing better to do.”

Ibuki led Soda back to her cottage and immediately, Soda noticed the instruments. A triangle, a drum set and more guitars than Soda ever thought one person could need.”You wanna give one a try, Soda-chan?” Ibuki gestures to the array of musical instruments. Soda flashed a shy grin and took a seat behind the drums.”Do you think you could teach me how to play these?”Ibuki broke into a wide grin.”All you had to do was ask, Soda-chan.”

Hours went by with Kazuichi listening intently to Ibuki explaining how to play the drums professionally. Kazuichi then stood up. He couldn’t for the life of him tell anyone why he had done it, but in one moment, he stood up and pulled the ultimate musician in, kissing her. It lasted a few seconds before Kazuichi pulled away and ran out of Ibuki’s room, leaving a dumbfounded Ibuki to her thoughts.

Soda didn’t care anymore. He jumped through the window of his cottage, boarded it up the best he could and went to remove the glass embedded in his arms from the window. Everyone heard the crash.Everyone heard the crash of broken glass. Everyone except for Ibuki. Ibuki was in her room, door left open by Kazuichi as he ran out in embarrassment, unresponsive to the world. It took her a few minutes to register what had just happened. Kazuichi Soda, a man she respected and admired had just kissed her. The biggest part of it for her was how romantic she thought it was.

In the meantime, Kazuichi was having trouble coping with the fact he just did that. He let no-one in his room,save for Mikan, who he let in so she could treat his injuries, he kept the door and every window blocked and spoke to no-one. He had some visitors who tried talking to him from outside. Fuyuhiko came, often with Peko and bearing food for the mechanic, Hajime came by sometimes, hoping to help his friend despite not knowing what was wrong. Chiaki popped by every now and again, bringing Soda games to keep him entertained in his isolation. In fact, almost everyone came by to try and help Kazuichi. Nekomaru and Akane came to make sure he got some exercise, Teruteru came by, sometimes bearing some food for Kazuichi that he said “Is wayyy better than that garbage the restaurant has.”, The Ultimate Imposter tried to encourage Soda into stepping out of his room, Mahiru would share pictures she took, sometimes reminiscing about how Kazuichi always had a unique smile, which did make Kazuichi feel better,hearing that come from a friend. Hiyoko only came to see him because Mahiru insisted. She only came by with Mahiru and stood to the side, wishing she were anywhere else. Nagito, with Soda’s consent, started venting to the mechanic, telling all about the tragic luck he has. Soda was taken aback when he heard what Nagito had gone through, questioning how Nagito stayed cheerful through the stuff he went through. The last 3 who come to visit come in 2 different groups, one group of 2 and the other on their lonesome. The pair were Sonia and Gundham. Kazuichi had never liked their company since the whole incident, but they made a routine where Soda would care for one of the devas of destruction. The last person, the one to show up at the end of the day every day was Ibuki. Soda couldn't help but feel something off when Ibuki first started visiting. Her voice was soft and meek, her demeanor one of those who had lost one they loved. They chatted often about nothing in particular, sometimes Ibuki would play some music when she brought her guitar along, although the music lacked the energy he had come to attribute to Ibuki’s music.

Then, one day, it happened. :”Soda-chan, when are you coming out of there?” Ibuki said, holding back her tears.”Probably never.” Soda’s stone cold reply almost made Ibuki wan cry right there at his doorstep. Cry until he came out.”Soda,don’t you know there are people who are worried about you on the other side of this door every day?” Ibuki inquired, her back to Soda’s door.”Almost everyone. Imposter-chan,

Hanamura, Mahiru, Peko, Mikan, Nekomaru, Gundham, Chiaki, Nagito, Akane, Sonia, Hajime, Fuyu.” She took in a breath.”and me. I’ve been really worried.” When she heard no response she walked up to the door and said “I was thinking,about that night. And after some thought, I finally realized it. Soda, I love you.” She started walking away, back to her own cottage, when a voice called “Ibuki! Hold on!” She turned to see Kazuichi Soda, pale as a ghost, reach a hand out to her, pleading with his eyes for her to stay, bandages still littering his body despite the 2 weeks he spent in his room. “If you really l-love me,we can give a relationship a try.” He said with a sheepish grin. Ibuki gave no words, she merely rushed over and embraced Soda in a hug as tight as Nekomaru. Soda spun her around, careful not to let her fall off the docks that held their cottages up,and then they heard the click of a camera. “M-Mahiru-chan!?!?” Ibuki was flustered as she noticed Mahiru waiting nearby with her camera, taking pictures of the 2 in the night. “Sorry. The lighting and angle was too perfect and the scene was so romantic.” Mahiru said nervously.”Well cam you kinda, like, leave?” Kazuichi said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.”Sure, gimme a sec.” and soon Mahiru was supposedly gone and Ibuki leaned into Kazuichi.”Soda-kun, Ibuki was wondering if she could have another kiss.” Soda said nothing, just confidently leaned down and placed his lips over Ibuki’s as the two shared the night of their lives.

The next morning, a bulletin board was hanging in the restaurant and Soda didn’t like what was on it. All kinds of pics of him and Ibuki from the night before. He pulled his beanie over his eyes as the first to arrive in the restaurant, Nekomaru, who was soon followed by Akane, took note of the board and the embarrassed Kazuichi, then promptly said nothing. More trickled in and soon, a crowd boxed in Soda. Imposter, Hajime and Fuyuhiko congratulated him, Teruteru was being Teruteru until Nekomaru dragged him away, kicking and screaming. Mikan gave a sweet smile, Chiaki hugged him and Akane gave him a good pat on the back. A table away, Sonia and Gundham discussed the news of Kazuichi and Ibuki. “Hm. So the Iron Prince hath himself a mate? I bid him good tidings.” Gundham quipped.”Yes. They go together pretty well.” Sonia agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something about Ibuki x Soda, so Here we are, damn it.


End file.
